Red Light District
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Full summary inside. Sora is sick and Roxas needs to get enough money to pay for his brother's surgery. The only place he can find that would be able to pay him in enough time is a sex bar belonging to his best friend's elder brother. Lime, swearing
1. Meeting

**Red Light District**

**Chapter 1 - Meeting**

My first chapter fic after such a break! I almost forgot to post it. O.o Oh, how I am pleased to be back! Thank you all for waiting for me and welcome, anyone new! Let's head out on all these jounreys together, alright?

**Summary -** Roxas is not acting himself, sleeping in class and not even wanting to hang out with his best friends. Axel is dealing with the feelings he holds for the younger blonde, having to go to a club to rid himself of the persistant need. What happens when blonde and redhead mix in the most unlikely of situations : at the sex club? Why is Roxas there, how can Axel not tell it is his best friend and what is wrong with Sora?

**Disclaimer **- Don't own the boys! Wish I did. But you already know who owns them, do you not? Wait, I should have said don't own the characters, because I dunno if Nam and Kairi and Lark are staying away. We'll see, won't we?

**Warnings** - BoyxBoy, lime, swearing

**Pairings **- Akuroku, Soriku

**ViiiXiii**

He laid a gentle kiss on his brother's sweaty forehead, carefully slipping away, trying his best to not wake the sickly teen. Despite his best efforts, he still heard a breath of his name muttered from those parched lips.

"Sor, it's okay. I'll be back in the morning. Riku will be coming to keep you company tonight. It'll be okay. Shh, you go back to sleep now."

The chocolatey haired boy whimpered, but nodded slightly, his eyelids already drifting down. His elder brother gave a small smile before his tuft of blonde hair disappeared and he closed the bedroom door quietly.

--

"Hey, Rox-as, head out of the clouds!"

The blonde snorted softly and jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders, jolting him out of his nap. "M'up, M'up. Whaddya want, Axel? I was having the best dream." Roxas moaned lazily. He glared with cerulean orbs at the red-headed best friend that woke him, eyes being met with a large grin that showed off each of Axel's glowing, white teeth.

"C'mon, yell at me later. Class is over. Now, if you just wanna sleep here all night, I'll just back off. But, if you were planning to get a ride home with me, I'm only picking up passengers for a limited time."

"Ya mean school's over for the day?"

"Yes, sir, that's what I mean. Now, c'mon, Rox-as, up ya get!"

Roxas groaned when hands grabbed him by the armpits to hold him up. He rubbed at his eyes, turning to grab his book bag before he saw it draped on Axel's shoulder. Knowing the blonde was about to protest, Axel wrapped his arm around his shoulders, guiding him from the classroom.

"Man, Rox, you need to quit that job of yours, or at least ask for fewer hours. That's the tenth time this week you fell asleep in class. Everything okay? It isn't like you to miss a thing. And, stop trying to get your book bag; I have it."

Sighing, the blonde continued to trudge along, forcing himself to wake up as he listened to the red-head go on about the day's events and complaining about how the blonde was always so tired whenever they all could finally be together. Roxas was thankful he didn't have to say much to satisfy his friend and was even more glad when he could collapse into the front seat of the brand new red Malibu while its red-headed owner opened the back door for his other two passengers. Demyx, bursting with as much energy as usual, scrambled over to sit behind the passenger's seat, cheeks flushed from having just gotten out of gym class, bits of his blonde locks plastered to his face in a sweaty mess. Zexion, book still in his hand, nodded to Axel in thanks while he sidled in beside the bouncing blonde, causing his slate bangs to shiver and expose his navy right eye that naught but the most privileged were able to have the honor of getting a glimpse of.

Roxas leaned his head back and allowed his own blue orbs to flicker shut while Axel plunked himself down, starting the vehicle and jumping right into a heated discussion with the lively blonde behind him. Before he knew it, Roxas was being lightly shaken awake for the second time in under an hour. Axel was looking on in concern as he slowly woke. Demyx and Zexion had each already been dropped off and it was just the two of them left in the car.

"Rox, is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, everything's okay. Why?"

"You're always right tired after you go to work. What is it you do again?"

"Stock shelves in Wal Mart."

"Well, how does that tucker you out so much?"

Roxas shrugged. They had been through it a million times and still Roxas hadn't told Axel about Sora or his condition. Or about what he really did for a living. All Axel knew was that Roxas worked. And worked.

"Do you want me to drive you to work today?"

"No, s'alright. I don't start till later, anyways. Thanks, though, Axel. I appreciate it."

"Rox ... Get some real sleep, okay? You look about ready to drop."

The blonde forced a smile as he stepped from the car. Before he had time to close the door, his name was being called, "And, Roxas!"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

A genuine smile appeared on Roxas' lips and he closed the door. Axel had disappeared around the bend in the street before Roxas moved. The only thing that got his attention was a silver-haired teen, his aqua eyes visible in blaring contrast to his worried face - a worried face that was calling his name.

--

"He'll be alright. Riku, aren't you used to those little fits by now?"

Sora was panting, the covers drawn to his chin and he was sweating again, shivering in the aftermath of his attack, his eyelids flickering in the fantasy of a dream. Riku's head drooped. A single tear fell to his lap before he looked back at the younger boy.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. You do everything you can for him and I still screw up? I'm useless! I can't help him! He could've been in real trouble and he could have died because I'm useless!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, going over to the armchair in his brother's room, expecting an hour's sleep before needing to go to work. "Riku, remember, you're here to help me. You're supposed to be here for him, too. Notice how he has half the amount of attacks when you're around. You help him get better. So, if that's useless, get out. If you think that he doesn't need you, you can march right out of this house and never enter his life again." The tiny blonde glowered at the bigger teen, sending him a defiant look. Riku answered it with a stubborn glare of his own before he stood. Roxas faltered for a millisecond, thinking he had driven his supporting pillar away from him. Instead, Riku smirked, going to Sora's side and taking his hand, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I never asked for this, you know."

Roxas smirked, curling up in a ball on the comfortable chair, letting his leg pop out of the ball to dangle over the arm. Before he knew it, he was back in his dreamland. He didn't even notice when Riku placed the blanket on him or when his brother woke and attempted to smile with the silver-haired teen at the one that had brought them closer together than ever.

--

His body convulsed as his eyes took in the descriptive manga. A small moan escaped his lips as his need pressed against his tight jeans, a name groaning into the otherwise silent bedroom. "Rox-as." He bookmarked his page and turned from his computer, a pout etched on his sweating face.

"Damn, now I'm hungry. Why'd it have to be two chefs in this chapter?" Axel asked to himself as he stood, going down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he groaned when he noticed how empty it was. "Screw it; I'm gonna go get some real food."

Without calling to his brother, he fished his keys out of his pocket and made his way to his car the best he could with his throbbing erection still preoccupying his mind. He sighed, putting his forehead to the cool leather of the steering wheel before heading out.

Now, Axel was a strong believer in not catering to his own needs in a sexual sense, which was a belief handed down through the generations of his family. He sat for a moment in the parking lot of a little club he knew, fingers drumming on the wheel before he shut off the vehicle and marched in.

--

"Ah, Axel, sir, how may we be of service tonight?"

The red-head rolled his eyes to the pink-haired man that greeted him at the door. "Now, Marluxia, stop being so formal! I'm, like, ten years younger then you, but you are still so great."

"Well, sir, you are the favoured guest."

Axel sighed, allowing himself to be led to the counter, sitting down and taking the offered menu. "You're paid to say that, aren't you?"

"We could always have that arranged, couldn't we?"

Axel shrugged, laughing. "I dunno. I don't make the rules, now do I? I only have influence on the one that does." A wink. "I'll see what I can do. But, I'll just have the regular for now."

Marluxia smiled, bowing and saying he'd be back. Before he could depart, Axel called him back. "Oh, and, Marluxia, could you please get me someone to take care of my little ... problem?"

"Of course, of course. But, Luxord is away on holiday this week. Although, we did hire a new boy a week ago... I know how much you love blondes. Shall you be his first customer?"

"Oh, new meat? Certainly! What's his name?"

"Roxas."

Axel's eyes went wide a moment before logic set in. How many people with the name Roxas were there in the world? Probably a lot more then his little blonde best friend. Besides, if Roxas really were working at such a high-end club, he surely would have bragged it up to Axel, who had yet to get a job. Axel cleared his mind and smirked. "Can't wait to show this Rox-as a good time. Grab him a plateful too, okay?"

Marluxia nodded, showing Axel to where he could be relieved.

--

He was just having a snooze, still not fully caught up on his rest, when the phone began ringing. Jumping up, he snatched it off the hook, waiting for the voice that would announce his first real night on the job. "Get ready," was all the blonde heard before the click of the line going dead. Taking a deep breath, the boy settled himself at the foot of the made bed, kneeling, eyes placed on the floor in front of the door.

Voices met his ears when the door was opened. His boss stepped in, bowing to another man, one that made Roxas freeze to the floor.

"Aww," the man cooed. "Look up at me." The blonde refused. He couldn't. "Roxas, look." He knew he would be in trouble for blatantly ignoring a command, but still he couldn't will himself to move.

"Axel, I'm so sorry. I-I thought he'd be better behaved. Maybe we can arrange someone else."

"No, no. It's alright. I'm sure he's just scared. You did say that he hasn't really done this before, right? You know me, I'll have him out of his shell in no time."

Marluxia sighed, but thanked Axel for being so forgiving. Axel flashed his radiant smile and closed the door behind the pink-haired man. He moved over behind Roxas to sit on the bed, causing the blonde to stiffen.

"It's okay, I promise. I won't hurt you, if that's what's wrong."

Roxas shook his head, still not allowing his eyes to leave the floor. He felt tears welling up in his brilliant orbs, but didn't understand why. He couldn't allow his best friend to see him cry and he knew that all the makeup he had lined his eyes with would be washed away. He didn't know if Axel would know him, but he didn't want to take the chance. He was sure the redhead would force him into unemployment once more. He couldn't except that. This was the highest-paying job he could find, the only one that could save his brother.

"What's wrong, Rox-as?"

The blonde gulped before shaking his head again. "Well, if nothing's wrong, look at me." Another shake of the head. An exasperated sigh escaped Axel's lips. He sank down to the floor, grabbing Roxas by the shoulders and leaning closer to him. "You can't make any money if you don't do your job, you know." That made the blonde perk. He was only doing this for the money. He raised his head slightly, still making sure to keep his face out of Axel's eyesight. The redhead smirked. "So, that's why you're here? To make money?" A small nod. "Can you talk, or do I get the silent treatment all night?" Roxas stiffened once more. All night? Was he going to be hiding himself from his best friend all night? Was he even truly hiding from him now?

"I-I can talk." Roxas almost allowed himself to slam his face to the ground. His voice sounded so fake, he was sure Axel would pick up on it right away. But, he was shocked when Axel laughed.

"Wow, Rox, think you can fool me." The blonde grew ridged. "I know that that wasn't your real voice. Come on. Show me who you really are." Safe but not out of the fire yet. Sheepishly, Roxas turned to face his friend. Any second now he would jump back, appalled, disgusted and furious. But he didn't. He just sat there, pants still bulging with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "That's better. Now, why would you want to hide those beautiful eyes from me? I'll give you a tip: those should be the first thing someone sees when they come in here. It'll help. You'll be able to make sure you can control the situation, even if they are so horny they're drooling on the floor. Then again, you'd be able to make a lesser man do that with just a little wink of an eye." Axel reached a hand out and lifted Roxas' gaze to his own by pushing his chin up. "There, perfect."

Roxas shuddered. How could Axel not realize who he was? He felt his chin being released and he wanted so badly to lay his eyes upon the ground once more, but they halted half-way in their travels, stuck on the bulge in front of his eyes. He heard Axel chuckle.

"Get used to seeing those, cutie. You'll be getting rid of a lot of them in the future. But, for now, we'll just wait until we get our supper."

"B-but, wouldn't that be ... uncomfortable?" Roxas still was determined to use his deeper voice.

"You would rather it be now, then? So considerate!" Axel gushed, leaning down and kissing Roxas on the lips. The blonde didn't realize what he had done until he was leaning back, shaking his head in mockery. "Another thing you'll have to learn is to kiss back, no matter how unexpected the 'affection' is." The blonde felt his face darken to a deep shade of red beneath the mask, his ears burning in embarrassment.

"I-I know how to kiss back," he defended indignantly, sitting a bit straighter, even though he had only kissed one other person and that was a girl in sixth grade. He felt something sink in his stomach when Axel's smirk grew wider.

"Prove it."

Roxas did. He straightened, glaring at his oblivious best friend before quickly gathering his courage and pressing his lips to Axel's, hoping to the gods that he wouldn't screw up. But, Axel didn't respond. He just sat there, his lips curled into that same smirk. Roxas felt his heart flutter in panic and a little bit of something else. He had just kissed Axel.

"You tell me to prove it and then you don't kiss me? How am I supposed to -"

"Rox-as, you can't just expect to get things done by kissing them to death. Turn them on."

"Doesn't take much to turn you on."

"Well, then, work with it. Show me your tricks."

Taking a deep breath, Roxas slowly kissed Axel, summoning his courage once more to let his hand go down to the tent in the elder's pants, trying to remember what it was his friend had once overindulged him in telling. Axel nodded, moaning, and kissed Roxas once more. Forcing the blonde up onto the bed, he let the younger boy do what he knew, guiding him through all the things customers were wanting.

"Now, Rox-as, you're great. A big hit. I'm sure Big Boss Man will pay good. Just, don't be so uptight at first and everything will be perfect."

Cerulean eyes widened. Roxas stared up at Axel, still wondering if he knew the truth, when the redhead broke their gaze to look longingly down at his erection. Without even thinking, Roxas slid from his spot on the bed, pulling Axel's legs with him. He kneeled and gazed up at Axel, who wore his ever-present smirk. He nodded and Roxas unzipped his tight pants, accidentally stroking the bulge while lowering the denim. Axel bit his lower lip, moaning slightly, almost inaudibly. But Roxas heard it. Never would he have suspected that he would ever be in this position with his best friend. He swallowed, hooking his thumbs in the waistline of Axel's silken boxers.

Axel was watching with pride as Roxas took his erection into his mouth.

--

This boy ... he looked so familiar, but Axel couldn't place where he'd seen him before. Thoughts of it actually being his Roxas were forced out of his mind, seeing as _his_ Roxas would never be caught dead in this part of town, let alone be on the floor in front of him. Besides, he worked at _Wal Mart._ This was not Wal Mart.

So, he did what his brother would want of him; he taught the new kid the ropes. He was shocked with the boy at how quickly he caught on and knowing already just where to touch to create the greatest moans from the redhead.

The whore-boy even knew how to rid Axel of his burning erection, causing the last shred of suspicion that it could be his Roxas to be washed away. His Roxas would never, ever suck someone off, no matter how badly he needed the money.

The blonde lowered himself, moving his tongue in just a way to send Axel into oblivion and back. Slowly picking up pace, the boy would glance up at Axel from time to time to make sure that he was still doing it right. Axel grabbed the side of the bed, felt his toes curl and saw white. This could _not_ be _his_ Roxas.

--

Roxas was shocked when his throat was suddenly filled with a warm liquid that slid into his belly before he even realized what he had done. Axel was panting, head thrown back in euphoria. One final moan left his lips and he fell back on the bed, a giant grin spread over his lips. He summoned Roxas to come up and sit beside him, which Roxas did hesitantly.

"Wow. That was ... Are you sure I'm the first customer?"

The blonde nodded. Axel smirked. "Back to not talking to me, boy?" A shake of the head. "Well, whatever, that was gr-"

A knock on the door. Axel sighed, adjusting his boxers and latching his pants back together. "C'mon, Marluxia. I know you know I'm decent."

Marluxia entered, carrying two platters, each with a chicken breast and salad, a blush on his cheeks and a bulge barely visible in his cloak. "Yes sir. Here you go."

"Okay, I'll be out when I'm done. Could you call my brother and tell him I'm here?"

"And this shall be on his tab, I'm to presume?"

"As always."

Axel winked, taking the trays and forcing Marluxia to give them peace. "So, Rox, why do you need the money?" The blonde dropped his gaze once more to the floor, playing with a toe. Axel rolled his emerald orbs, sighing. "Rox, don't be so uptight. You afraid I'll go to the press and tell them your life story?" A shake of the head. A platter was pushed towards him and he eyed it before gazing at Axel. "Go on. Eat. Although I shouldn't be treating you since you are so frustrating." Axel pouted. It almost made Roxas smirk. Almost; he didn't want to give away his identity, even though he probably could have told Axel everything and the redhead wouldn't hear a word. Axel thought he would be able to get Roxas' story out of him with a guilt trip, but Roxas saw right through his plan. Instead, he ate his meal in silence, avoiding each of the questions that Axel would slip in. Age, address, reason, again, for the money, siblings, anything for some small talk, for a hint at his true identity.

Standing when he finished, Axel smiled to the blonde who was almost done. He left a small kiss on the blonde's forehead before walking to the door. Once there, he turned. "See ya tomorrow, Rox." He chided with a wave and a smile.

--

"I'd prefer it if you let no one else in with him. I'll still pay his fees, but, I don't want anyone else touching my Rox-as."

-

To Be Continued

-

There is the first chapter! Comments, questions, concerns? I'm just a short review away!

I realize that most people would have realized it was their best friend, but, Axel is stubborn and thick-headed, so he can't see it as his best friend.

I am the 'Who' when you call 'who's there', I am the wind blowing through your hair. ~ _This Is Halloween_

~xbuttonsx~


	2. Mask

**Red Light District**

**Chapter 2 - Mask**

Glad to see you back for another chapter. Enjoy.

**ViiiXiii**

"Rox-as, C'mon! You don't wanna be late for lunch, do you? It's the best time of the day!" Axel prodded his best friend from his daze in the back of the stuffy classroom. The lunch bell had just rung and the students had all filed out, leaving the two boys and their impatient teacher. Axel assured said impatient teacher that he would lock up so that he could go get his own lunch.

Roxas had been quiet all morning, avoiding the redhead as best he could until third period, which he had with his best friend. Axel hadn't taken it as odd behaviour, continuing to push the night prior from his mind, and just let the blonde work out whatever needed working out. But, by the end of the period, Axel was fed up with the silent treatment. He sat himself on Roxas' desk and stopped the blonde from moving when he tried.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Are you ... feeling alright?"

The blonde avoided his gaze when he felt hands on his shoulders, remembering last night and secretly wondering why Axel hadn't called him out yet. He _had_ to know. "Everything's fine. Leave me alone."

"It's obviously not fine if you'll push me away."

"What's it matter, Axel? Honestly, who cares? Just leave me alone."

Axel hesitated and Roxas took his chance to duck out from Axel's grasp. The redhead sat for a minute in shock, not moving again until the younger boy was almost at the door. He turned quickly before snapping, "Where were you last night?"

Roxas stopped, a visible shiver shaking his spine. He didn't turn to face his friend. "At work. You should know that. And, you never told me you had a brother."

--

"Axel, did you break him or something?"

Axel's face fell. "I don't_ think _I did. I dunno what I could have done wrong. Zex-i-_on_, what do you think?"

The stoic boy didn't even lift his eye from his novel as Demyx leaned back over the picnic table to gaze at his friend upside-down. Axel was leaning against the leg of the table, his hands drawn up over his eyes, pulling at the dark teardrop tattoos below in exasperation. Demyx attempted to poke Zexion to gain his attention, but froze in his tracks when the slate-haired teen levelled his gaze, glaring at the disturbances.

"I think you are a meddling imbecile that should mind his own business. Obviously Roxas needs us to give him some distance, so, I believe that is what we should do. His not wanting a drive home today after school proves he is either upset with one of us or is just in need of some time to himself."

Demyx pouted, rolling to right himself before sending his torso over the concrete to view Axel's reaction to the quiet boy's sudden speech. The redhead just sighed before standing. "Fine, I guess. Think we should head home now?"

"Yeah, the traffic should have died down now, right?"

--

"Hey, bro, thanks for putting last night on _my_ tab."

Axel stretched, smirking to cover for being so startled by his brother's grumpy entrance to his room. "Aww, Re, it isn't like you have much of a tab. You own the place."

"Still. That's comin' out of your allowance, you know."

"Ooh, nice threat. Got me good there."

"Hey, watch that tone."

The younger brother sighed before whipping the pillow behind his head at the intruder, laughing as it hit its target before being rebounded right back at him. "There we go! That's the Reno we all know and love!"

"Like this is hardly what you would call 'the Reno we all know and love.'" With that, the elder pounced, landing on his brother and slamming him back, laughing and rolling. "Are you going back again tonight?"

"I suppose. Depends on if I feel like it."

"Marluxia told me about Roxas."

Axel stopped for a moment, laying, panting beside his brother, having lost the friendly wrestling, thinking for a moment of the blonde best friend that seemed so lost before flickering to the new Roxas from the night before. Just thinking of the boy made Axel smirk.

"Did he say anything nice?"

"Only that you whipped him good."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Roxas was distracted for the rest of the night. And, he also told me about the fact that you wanted to hog him all to yourself. Now, why is that? What's so special about him?"

Staying quiet, Axel pretended to ignore his brother before rolling up from the bed. "Tell me or I will make sure that you are the only one that _doesn't_ have him." The threat worked and Axel spun around to face his elder brother. Reno just shrugged at the incredulous look he was receiving, a smirk spreading over his lips.

"I-I don't think he's cut out for the job."

"Then I'll fire him."

"No!"

"An attachment already, bro?"

Cheeks matching his hair, Axel turned away. He answered in a small voice. "I-I couldn't help it. It's his eyes. You hired him. You've seen him. You've seen those eyes. Don't you agree that they could tame even the most wild of beasts?"

Reno snorted. "Way to go all deep on me, there, Axe. Keep it up and I'll have to make sure you dumb it down a bit for my poor brain to understand!"

"Whatever. Does this mean that you want me to go see him?"

"You have to answer my question, first."

"Why do I not want anyone around him? He… I think he's special. I think that… he might be my best friend. And, if he is, then, all the better, because that means I can finally be with him. And, if he isn't, then, I still get to be with someone really amazing. He has such a flare about him, an untouchable, unconquerable flame. I want him."

"Have you told him this?"

"Hell no."

"Will you?"

"..."

Axel clenched his fists, turning on his brother. "I might, but, I want to make sure, first. In my heart, I'm kind of hoping that it isn't really _my_ Rox-as in that place, because that would go against everything I know about him."

-

To Be Continued

-

Another chapter done! What is your say? Any more believable that Axel knows, just doesn't want to except it?

Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in but don't ever quit ~ _Geek in the Pink_

_Mr. A-Z_

~xbuttonsx~


	3. Substitute

**Red Light District**

**Chapter 3 - Substitute**

I can't believe how popular this is! I love you all so very much!

"What would you do," Axel stormed as he slammed the door to Roxas' room shut after being escorted inside, causing the blonde to jump and cringe. "If you had a client that was enraged, just like I am now. How would you react?"

Roxas cringed once more at the hiss of words that spewed from the angry redhead. He barely had time to wonder what was wrong before the frustrated teen drew closer to him, appearing to be about ready to cuff the side of his head before stopping his quivering fist just a hair away from making contact with the blonde. "That's not the right answer," he mumbled, slowly gaining his composure once more. As he sat beside Roxas on the soft bed, he clenched his fists tighter before letting them loose and throwing himself back to stare at the ceiling.

"A-Axel?"

Roxas almost slapped himself. He had forgotten his fake voice, his manners, his _charade_! He had forgotten he _wasn't Roxas_ around his best friend.

The blonde was in shock when Axel didn't respond to his name.

Taking the elder boy's disconnection to his advantage, Roxas composed himself before leaning down and wiping away a stray strand of that fiery hair, flicking it out of those perfect emeralds. The smaller boy shifted so that he was looking into those precious gems so that the redhead would take him seriously. "Axel, whatever is wrong, you can tell me. You can take it out on me. I'm here for you to do that. I'm here to take your pain away."

"Roxas, get rid of that god damn fake voice." Axel startled the boy when he sat bolt upright, still shaking slightly in his anger. "Tell me, Roxas. Are you _my_ Rox-as? Do you still go to school? Do you hang out with Zexion and Demyx? Are you in my class? Do I drive you to and from school every day? Am I your _best friend_?!" Axel stood, gripping his hair in his anger, looking as if he was about ready to start pulling it out by the roots. He spun around to face a teary-eyed, done-up, pretty-boy that, if he looked hard enough, didn't look all that different from _his_ Roxas. But, he didn't want this ... person to be his Roxas. This person was a stranger and he wanted to keep it that way.

_But, _a voice in the back of his mind chirped up, grating at his already frayed nerves, _you already know him. You know that he is your friend, but you don't care! You'll just keeping taking advantage of his position and having him pleasure you in ways that you crave from the real him. That's why you _love_ blondes the way you do. That's why you always chose Luxord. He was just a substitute like this Roxas. You are a sick and twisted fool, Axel. You know it. How long will you let this go on? How long until Roxas finds out about your evil ways?_

The redhead could feel himself losing it. What had even got him so worked up in the first place? His argument with Reno? Yeah, that had to be it. It was in the drive over when he could get lost in his mind that he became so grouchy. He was tired already of the small boy's lies and antics. He just wanted all of his stress to melt away, like it would when he was with Luxord. Luxord knew how to make him forget all of his troubles. This child, this new boy ... he just made everything hurt. He made him feel all the stress that the elder blonde could take away.

"Rox-as."

He didn't know when the tears started or when Roxas had wrapped his arms around him, rocking him softly, but it felt good. Even if this person wasn't his Roxas, he would have to do.

--

Roxas was still in shock when he took his sobbing best friend into his arms. He had never known the older boy to be much of a crier, but believed that it had to be bad for him to start. It didn't take long for Axel to realize what was going on and that Roxas was still holding him. When he came to his senses, he went rigid for a moment before wiping the tears from his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Rox-as. You just remind me so much of…my friend. He hasn't been himself lately and I haven't gotten to hang out with him at all ever since he started his new job. He doesn't stay awake enough at school for me to get to see the way he used to be. He used to laugh and smile and mess around with the rest of us ... but not anymore. I love him and I just wanted to make him better."

Axel sighed and, if you hadn't known about his emotional breakdown, there were no signs of it left in his sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks.

--

"You help me out a lot, you know? Thanks for listening to me. I sound so pathetic."

--

"What'd the doctor say?"

Roxas closed the door softly behind himself so as to not wake his slumbering brother. The tired-eyed silver-haired teen gazed up at him from his position by his friend's bed. Before the other answered, Roxas went over and shifted a chocolaty strand of hair off of his brother's slumbering face. Riku made a small noise, a mix between a moan and a sob, before gaining his composure. He balled the fist that was not gripping Sora's hand and was secretly happy that Roxas hadn't turned to look at him.

"H-He's in bad shape. It has gotten bigger. It's pressing even harder on his brain. He needs the surgery, soon, or we'll lose him."

Roxas moved and slammed his fists on the windowsill, watching the sun break through the cloudy horizon. "You need to get some sleep, Riku. You look awful. He'll be alright with you not holding his hand for a few hours. I don't have school today so, I'll stay here with him, in case he needs anything."

"B-But .."

"No, it'll be okay. If anything happens, I'll wake you up, alright?"

A sigh. "You win. But, you had better make that a promise."

A nod. Standing, Riku took one more longing look at the chocolaty haired boy before leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead and leaving the two brothers alone in the gaining light.

--

"You really think he'll let you take him out?"

"Pah, no. I'm hoping that I'll be invited in. Maybe he's just too busy around the house? Parents are slave-drivers? You never know with that kid."

Zexion sighed at the redhead who was lounged out across the stuffed animal-print beanbag in the middle of a blonde teen's bedroom while said teen was off getting the trio lunch. "I sometimes wonder what goes through your mind, Axel. But, I always get too frightened by what I think."

Axel glowered, reaching behind his head and grabbing the stuffed animal that sat on the edge of his friend's bed. Taking the supposed-to-be-masculine-and-ferocious lion in his hand, he whipped it towards his slate-haired friend with a snarled bark of laughter when its red, fluffy mane stuffed the teen's mouth before he could insult the redhead once again. Someone 'tsk'ed at the door, tray of bowls and sandwiches balanced delicately on their hip while they turned the knob to their room.

"I leave you alone for five minutes while I make you something nice to eat and neither of you bother to get along! What am I going to do with you?!" Demyx sighed, causing Zexion to turn red and grab the fake feline from between his lips. "Come on, help me with this."

--

"Good luck."

"Oh, like I need it!"

"Don't be kidding yourself, Axel. You'll be hit hard by reality if you stay lost in that dream world of yours. "

--

TBC

--

How will Axel's confrontation with Roxas go? Will he ever truly wake up to the fact that Roxas is _his_ Roxas? You'll have to wait until next time to find out!

I'm falling in the black, slipping through the cracks ... Dreaming of the way you used to be - _Falling inside the Black_

_Skillet_

~xbuttonsx~


	4. Crash

**Red Light District **

**Chapter 4 - Crash**

I'm really happy to see so many people out there that are loving this! It makes my heart swell with pride every time I see a new Fav or review. Thank you all so much!

**ViiiXiii**

_A knock at the door sent the younger brother reeling from his dreams while his older brother held him tight. "It'll be okay, Roxas. Just sit right here. I will be back, okay?" Roxas yelped silently as his elder brother tore himself from the younger's grasp. He crawled to the edge of the couch, wiping his tired, sleep filled eyes as Sora sauntered to the door and opened it with a smile on his lips. His smile quickly was stolen from his face as he took in the uniform. "Roxas, don't get up from that couch. What ... what are you doing here? What's w-wrong?"_

_"Sora Umino?"_

_"H-How do you know my name? What do you want? Get away from our house!"_

_"Sir, I'm sorry, but, your parents w-"_

_"Get away! Get lost!"_

_"Sora, stop."_

_Roxas grabbed his brother's arm and, despite being the younger by two years, shoved his brother away to stand in front of the officer. He took a deep breath before looking the man in the eye, not even caring that he was in nothing more than his boxers. "So, what?"_

_"Roxas? I-I'm sorry, but, your parents. ... They were killed."_

_The younger boy held back his emotions, but cringed when Sora started bellowing in denial, screeching that the man lied. "H-How?" Roxas whispered, but the officer heard. The man looked away, not able to keep the boy's gaze any longer. _

_"A drunk driver. He was being chased by the police and hit the rear-end of your parent's car."_

_The rest of the night was a blur to the blonde. His legs gave out to the enormous pressure bearing down on his shoulders. He had to be guided to the couch, lost in denial and Sora's pained screams. The elder boy cried himself to sleep, curled in the chair he had been placed in. Roxas, however, found himself unable to feel anything until the morning when the officer was long gone and he was the only stirring being in the house. It was eerie, too quiet. It was the weekend, but someone still should have been awake, making breakfast or getting the newspaper or _something_. Not this wretched silence. It made his body burn. _

--

The door being knocked on was what made Roxas reel from his vivid nightmare. He rubbed at his eyes and took in his brother's face. For once it was peaceful and not strung into contorted images of pain, fear and discomfort. A small smile appeared on his lips before the knocking persisted, bringing his nightmare back to the forefront of his mind. He cringed, but didn't move. He didn't want any news. He didn't want to relive that night any more than his dreams forced him to.

"R-Roxas? Someone's here for you. Bright red hair, full-of-himself attitude. Nice car though," Riku yawned before taking his post beside his dear Sora, allowing Roxas no choice other than to go see the annoyance that made him groan.

"Ooh, Rox-as, who was that? Way too young to be Dad and looked too different to be a brother. Unless he's adopted. But, you never said you had a brother. So, boyfriend. Rox-as? Is that it? He's your boyfriend and he's been keeping you from us?! That hurts!"

A tired groan and the holding of an exhausted head. "Axel? What're you doing here? I just got up. Come back later." About to close the door, Roxas sighed when he found it blocked.

"Woke up? Doesn't sound like my Rox-as. I thought your parents were really strict! They wouldn't let you sleep in this late! It's three in the afternoon!"

A cringe and another groan. "Go home, Axel. I'll talk to you t-..later."

"You don't have work again tonight, do you, Roxas?"

"I work every night. I have to."

"Aww, Rox, skip work? Please? I miss you."

"I can't skip work."

"I thought your parents were rich."

Another cringe. "Go home, Axel."

"Rox-as. ..."

"Roxas? Is he troubling you? Do you need me to get rid of him for you?"

"No, Riku, it's alright. Go back to bed. You need more sleep."

Axel was left speechless as Roxas turned to the yawning silver-haired teen that came around the corner, his clothes ruffled from sleep. He left with a harsh sigh and a mumbled, "If you say so."

"Bed? Rox-_as_? Explanation?"

Without thinking, Roxas grabbed Axel's hand, squeezed it and let it go, forcing the shocked redhead out of the closing door. "Tell you tonight or something. I'm tired. Need sleep. Bye." That crimson hair disappeared as the gap between the door and frame diminished, leaving the shocked teen to stare blankly at the spot where his friend had just been.

"Damn Roxas."

--

"You're going back again tonight? Man, Axe, I think you've got it bad."

"Whatever, Reno. Rox-as said he was working tonight. I want to make sure that my little whore isn't around. Because, if he is, what's to say that he isn't my Rox-as? It's driving me insane, bro."

"I still say you're in love."

"I won't be back for a while. I'm determined."

"Why don't you just follow him when he goes to work?"

Axel glared at his brother. He had never thought of that. But he found a loophole. "Like he doesn't know my car."

--

"Y-You're in again tonight?"

A nod. Axel groaned. Still not much was said from the blonde and it drove him insane. He was shocked, however, when the boy smiled through his mask, throwing away that fake voice before turning away from the redhead. "Of course, Axel. I told you already; I work every night."

"No, Rox-as told me that. You. Are. Not. _My_. Roxas."

The blonde sighed, but moved closer to his customer, an impish grin lathered on his lips. The look made Axel stop in his tracks before giving a small shudder. But, he pushed the thoughts of similarity out of his mind even though his Rox-as used to give him that same grin before tackling him in play. To keep these thoughts from his mind, he grabbed Roxas around the waist, picking the boy up to throw him down on the bed, flailing and laughing. "Rox... " Axel let out a small whine before placing his lips to the boy's collar bone.

"Axe... Axel."

Again, that voice that so perfectly matched his Roxas. He wanted to cry. It just couldn't be. He sat back, flopping onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. "Why are you doing this, Roxas? Why are you working here? Tell me, please?"

Roxas stole his gaze away from the intent redhead. With a sigh, he laid himself down by Axel's legs, facing away from him. The quiver in his voice told Axel why. "M-my brother. He ... has a tumor. But, we didn't have enough money to get the surgery. This is ... the only way I can get the money."

"And your parents _let_ you work here? Or do they know?"

"They don't. They don't know. They died. Two years ago. Apparently, my brother, who was sixteen at the time of their death, was old enough to hold the household, because neither of us were sent into foster care, even though I was only fourteen."

"Eh ... Oh. Sorry, I didn't ... I'm sorry."

"That's the second time today that someone has asked me about my parents."

"Rox?"

"I miss them, ya'know? Killed, ripped from me that easily. It hurts. It ... Gah, I can't believe this."

"Rox...as? It's okay. I-I'll give you some…space tonight."

"No! No, Axel, please! D-Don't leave me, okay? I need you here tonight."

Axel sat up, stunned, but nodded before remembering that the boy had his back to him still. "Whatever you want, Rox-as."

"I-I need to know ... that someone I trust ... is there for me. Can I ... trust you, Axel?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

The blonde turned, the beginning of tears causing his already beautiful blue eyes to sparkle like the ocean. It took the redhead's breath away. How those eyes made him feel was impressive. The smaller teen whined and crawled into Axel's arms. "Y-You d-don't ... mind?" The boy felt the chin that rested in his blonde spikes and he cuddled further into the warmth.

--

"eh..ehku? Rehku? Rehku. Rehku. Ri.. Riku?"

"Sora? Sora, oh my god, Sora! You're awake! Sora? C-Can you o-open your eyes?"

Nothing. No response. Nothing but a small whine. "Sora? Everything will … be okay. I promise. I'm here. I'll protect you. I promise, Sora, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise, I promise, I promise. Just, don't die. Don't be a vegetable. Don't be brain-dead. Don't lose your memory. Don't leave me! I won't leave you. Promise me, Sora. Promise, promise, _promise_."

Before Sora flittered back into unconsciousness, Riku was in tears, sobbing for hours, asleep himself by the time that Roxas came home, tears lining his face as well, a large, gaping smile contorting his features.

--

Axel was dozing peacefully by the time that Roxas had himself under control. When he stirred, Axel woke with a start, rubbing at his eyes. "I wasn't asleep," he slurred, making Roxas laugh. The noise sent a chill through Axel. He turned the smaller boy towards him, gazing into his masked face for a moment before taking his chin in those long, nimble fingers, causing the grin to slip away to be replaced by mild confusion. A kiss was laid delicately on those perfected lips. Axel swallowed the knot that was growing in his throat before taking a deep breath, still gazing into those dulled eyes, no longer sparkling from tears, but beautiful all the same.

"My dear, beautiful Roxas. What do you look like beneath all that degrading, slutty make-up? Who are you?"

And the boy showed him.

--

TBC

--

Man, rereading this, when Sora was trying to talk to Riku, my one thought, "This chapter is too short! I wanna know what happens next!" Shows how smart I am, right? Well, if that's what you were thinking, you only have seven days to wait! Why not drop a line to bide some of that time? I always love to hear from all of you!

Kiss me goodbye, love's memory - _Kiss me goodbye_

_Angela Aki_

~xbuttonsx~


	5. Unvieling

**Red Light District **

**Chapter 5 - Unveiling**

I can't believe you guys! You can't believe how happy all the reviews for the last chapter made me!

**VWVW ViiiXiii**

"Rox-as?"

He scrubbed the mask away in the sink as he had every morning when he was finished since he had started there. But this time was different. He wasn't alone, it wasn't morning and his eyes were watering, his tears meshing with the water that rid him of the shield. A worried voice drifted through his mind, but it collided with his dreams and his nightmares, being blocked out as he cleansed himself as though he were wiping away each of his sins. A hand was on his shoulder, but the warmth it gave him only made him attack his face more furiously. His skin felt like it was on fire before he stopped.

"You know who I am now?"

--

"Sora? Sora, come on. Move just a bit for me, okay? Just… anything? C'mon, bud, it isn't that bad yet. Right? Move. That's it. Squeeze my finger. You know I'm here. You'll be alright. Roxas is gonna get enough money to make you all better. Doesn't that sound great? Oh, Sora, I miss you."

--

"So, all along I've known it was you, ya'know."

"Why do I highly doubt that?"

"I'm not that big of an idiot!"

"Well, what do I do now? I still don't have enough to pay for Sora's surgery." Roxas pouted, watching his toes that dangled from the bed. Axel was laying down, gazing at the ceiling once more, fingers supporting his head in a makeshift cradle. At Roxas' latest statement, however, he sat up.

"You mean… you weren't just making that up?"

"What?"

"That you had a brother!"

"Why would I make something like that up?"

"Okay, so, you have a brother. And he ..."

"Has brain cancer. He is basically paralyzed with the tumor. It's pressing against the part in his brain that controls movement."

"And that is why you have this job, to get the money for his surgery?"

"Right."

Axel pondered this, his fingers wrapping around his chin in thought. He didn't see any lies and so he continued. "Then, who was that guy at your house earlier?"

"Riku? He's my brother's boyfriend."

"How come I never met either of them?"

Roxas shrugged. "Guess I just never wanted you to. We moved in with Riku about two and a half years ago. Our mothers were best friends since they were little, so they didn't mind us living together. But, now it's just me, Sora and Riku."

"So, what you said about your parents? That was true too?"

The blonde nodded.

"W-Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It wasn't something you needed to know."

"Roxas, you and your brother and this ... 'Riku' person have been living on your own for the past two years and you don't think I would need to know?"

"Nope."

"But, Rox, I thought I was your best friend."

"You are."

"Then ... Do you not trust me or something?"

"Axel, put it behind you. You know now, just don't go telling the others. I don't need the pity card drawn on me all the time."

Axel sighed deeply before manoeuvring to his knees, kneeling behind Roxas. He snaked his arms around the boy's small frame, hauling him back to sit in his lap. "So, what are _we_ gonna do about your brother?"

"Eh, A-Axel? I-I thought I was off the clock, stop smothering me!" The blonde tried to wriggle free from his best friend, feeling just a little odd to be in his best friend's arms after having his secret exposed. "And, what do you mean, 'we'?"

"I kinda put you out of a job. Now it'll be on my slate if you don't get that cash, right?"

"No. I'll just have to find someplace else to get it."

"Nope, not if I have my way with it. You have to spend time with your brother and make sure your grades don't slip down past mine." Axel chuckled at the struggling boy still in his grasp. "Ever wonder why I came every night?"

"Um, I thought it was because you were horny and I was good at getting rid of that?"

Axel sighed. "Okay, let me rephrase that. How do you think I was _able_ to be here night after night?"

"Parents are rich?"

"Close. My parents don't give a care in the world about lil' ol' me." The redhead gave out a harsh laugh. "Okay, they are better-off than other people, but, it isn't like my brother and I get to see any of that cash. Which is why my brother started this place."

"You mean ... your brother is ... Marluxia?"

Axel chuckled, shaking his head against those bright spikes, savouring in the fact that the one he had been fantasizing about for the past few months was huddled against him, both glad to have that secret finally out in the open. "No, silly. Marluxia is just a waiter. My brother is his boss."

"He has a boss?"

"Wow, he really is power-hungry if he wouldn't even tell you he wasn't top of the food chain. Nope, my bro is Reno. You saw him in your interview, didn't you? He's full of cash, seeing as this bar is a lot more popular than I hope you would think."

"So... You tell me this because ...?"

An exasperated sigh. "Roxas, try it out. Put things together."

"I 'lost' my job, so, now I have to find a way to make money. You feel like you have a dept to pay, so you bring up your loaded brother. Putting two and two together gives me ... No, Axel, you can't."

"Aww, and why is that?"

"That surgery costs a lot!"

"A lot that you _don't_ have. Now, I don't mean to offend, Rox-as, but, do you honestly want a vegetable as a brother?"

--

"Wait, you didn't tell Demyx and Zexion that you had a feeling that I worked here, did you?"

Axel quirked an eyebrow, thinking the blonde had fallen asleep a while ago. He stretched, glancing at the clock. One in the morning. Man, Reno would be mad when he finally got home. But for now, he was happy that everything with Roxas worked out the way he planned. Even though he didn't plan a thing.

"Nah, they don't know about my nightlife. They're still in the dark as to why you were always so tired during class. Why were you, anyways? I made sure to leave in plenty enough time for you to get enough sleep."

Roxas glared through the dark, the only light coming from the darkened window. That one bar of light illuminated those perfect blue orbs and made shivers rock the redhead's heart as he peered into them. He was still in denial that Roxas had been his little whore. And now it was all over.

"I could never sleep when you left because I was too paranoid that you would come back and tell me that you knew who I was. It was really stupid. And, besides..." Roxas looked away, his cheeks reddening. "I find this bed really ... awkward and uncomfortable to sleep in." There was a moment where nothing could be heard but the soft buzz of late-night traffic. The blonde almost wished that Axel had fallen asleep on him, but had no such luck.

"I made it that way, didn't I? And, the fact that you're still awake means it is still awkward slash uncomfortable?"

Roxas didn't answer which made a lump rise in Axel's throat. He had released the blonde before they had gone to bed so he just slung his long, slender legs over the edge of the mattress and was up before Roxas had time to grab hold of him. "A-Axel?"

Trying to hide the hurt in his voice, Axel turned to the blonde, making sure his smirk was in that block of light. "I want you to get some sleep. How? By removing the problem. If I make it awkward or uncomfortable, I'll take you home."

"B-But, Axel, wait!"

"No, just grab your clothes. I'll make sure you get paid for the full night. You have a big day tomorrow. We're going to fix your brother."

"A-Axel... Do you think ... I could come with you....? To your house, I mean? I don't want to go home. Besides, it'll be easier that way."

"Grab your stuff, kid. We can even hit my bro now, when he's ... hopefully ... too groggy to know what's going on."

--

_How'd this even happen? Poor Sora! He must be so worried about me. He just had to see me climb that god awful tree, didn't he? It's his fault that I'm here. I didn't ask to fall. I didn't ask to break my arm. But, I get to go home later tonight. The twerp's parents are gonna pick me and Mom up, apparently. I hate the smell of this room. It's too clean. Makes me wanna puke. Mom's sitting in the corner, reading a magazine, thinking I'm asleep. How could anyone sleep in this place? First time was because I was knocked out on their drugs. _

--

_Good, they're here. Now I can get out of this ridiculous dress and back into my regular clothes! I don't break a smile the whole time they are forcing the shirt on over the bulky cast. I just want to get home and sleep in my own bed and see Sora's face when he sees the cast. He hasn't been in yet, but, with the hospital times as short as they are now, it isn't a surprise. He wasn't allowed in the ambulance with me, so I want to rub it in. Maybe I can have my own personal slave. Kid would be stupid enough to wrap around my finger. _

--

_We're in the car. It's dark now, so I almost wonder what time it is. The clock on the dashboard says 9:57. Wonder if they waited up to greet me. I doubt it. I'm staring from the window, secretly lavishing in the light that baths over me from the lamps outside. I hear the sirens before the flashing red and blue flood the horizon. Sora's dad pulls over to the side to let the car pass but our vehicle lurches and my whole body feels like it's on fire. I can't see the blue and red anymore but the sirens still howl in my ears. My mother is screaming beside me before we are slammed once more by the ground that has leapt up to cave in the roof of the car. _

_I don't hear her screams anymore. _

_When I open my eyes, they are met with the sickly sight of whitewashed walls and my nose burns with that retched smell once more. It still makes me wanna puke. Then a startled sob and someone is clutching my hand. My eyes are still fuzzy so I can't make out anything about that face. All I can see is the bright blue that is staring at me that lets me know that Sora can finally see what he did to my arm. But, he's crying. My arm can't be that bad, can it? I try to focus but my mind is still fogged from being unconscious. I thought I had been allowed to leave this place._

_"Sora? What's so bad about my arm? It's just a little break. It'll heal quick enough."_

_I don't know what I say, but Sora starts crying harder. I ignore him for the blur standing behind him. The only way that I know it is Roxas is from the duller blue flashing through the haze. _

_"Roxas, where's Mom? I can't see yet. Where is everyone? How'd you guys get here, anyways?" _

_My questions seemed innocent enough to me, but I could sense that even Roxas had tears flowing down his face. "Guys?"_

_Roxas looked away, glaring at the ground. "You were in an accident."_

--

TBC

--

Poor Riku. I'm really sorry about how short these chapters are. Oh well. Just be glad I don't wait a decade to post! What do you think?

Remember the feelings, remember the day - _Bad Boy_

_Cascada_

~xbuttonsx~


	6. Favour

**Red Light District **

**Chapter 6 - Favour**

_Man, it seems like a lot of people were confused with the Riku bit last time. It was a flashback or a dream about the night that their parents died. Sorry for the confusion. Last chapter, guys! I'm so proud of it! Thank you all so much! You've been so great! I love you all! Don't forget to thank RecklessxDreamer for being an amazing Beta!_

**Warning - **Sappyness

VWVW ViiiXiii

"C'mon. Through here. Quiet. Don't wake hi-"

The light in the kitchen flicked on, exposing the redhead and his friend as they crept towards the stairs leading to Axel's bedroom. Axel blushed, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Why don't you want to wake me up, Axel? Hello Roxas. Good to see Axel has finally gotten his emotions under control, right?"

Roxas blushed and nodded slightly to humour the man that had been his boss' boss until just hours previous. Axel, however, blushed deeper before glowering at the grumpy, smirking redhead. He righted himself in front of his brother, his chest puffing in defiance, causing Reno's nerve to break as he let out a laugh.

"Okay, okay. So, I'm up, I've been up, and I'm still curious as to why you did not want me to be woken."

"You can stop the business tone, Re. Rox doesn't work for ya' anymore."

"Is that why you didn't want to run into me then? You stole one of my employees?"

Axel opened his mouth to speak, closed it again when he found he had lost his reasoning, but found his courage when Roxas moved closer to him, taking his hand. He was shocked for a moment, confused as to why his friend would do something like that when that was all they were and, what Axel believed, always would be. "No, Re. I… No, _we … _we need a favour."

"Hmm, is that right?"

Axel nodded, looking back to the hopeful blonde. "You see ..."

Axel told Roxas' story as best he could, looking to the blonde for help when he lost his train of thought. When it was finished, Axel sighed, his breath baited before he asked.

"Reno, do you think ... it would be possible to ... pay for it?"

--

The sun peaked through the clouds, turning them pink and orange and red before the pale blue took over. But Roxas couldn't see the pallet of color as he fidgeted in the passenger's seat of Axel's expensive car, a gift from Reno. The fact that his brother would be better hadn't fully registered and he just wanted to be _home_. Axel pulled into the driveway and Roxas was gone, shooting from the car like a speeding bullet, flinging the door open before the vehicle had even stopped moving. He stumbled slightly rushing up the front steps, tears blinding him.

"Riku! Riku!"

He tore into his brother's room to find a sleeping Riku, head resting against Sora's shoulder. Roxas took his shoulder and shook him awake.

"Mmm? R-Rox..as? Wh-What's wrong? Roxas?"

The silver-haired teen became alert when he noticed the tears streaking down Roxas' face. "Riku ... There's enough now."

"What?"

"Money. We have money! We have eighty thousand dollars!"

"'The hell'd you get all that?!"

Axel stepped in through the open door. "Come on. Let's get that boy his surgery."

--

"I can't believe they're taking him in on such a spur of the moment!"

Roxas gripped Axel's hand as they drove behind the ambulance that held Sora and Riku. They decided it best for the chocolate-haired teen to go via the safe vehicle instead of the rich-boy's, figuring that it would be rather awkward to get the immobile boy in and out of the fancy car. Axel smiled happily at his best friend, glad that the younger had gotten over his awkwardness of unveiling himself. But, he just couldn't figure why he was still gripping his hand.

"Rox ..."

"Hmm?" The giant grin slid from that beautiful face at Axel's serious, befuddled tone causing the redhead to smile once more, squeezing the blonde's hand, that smile reappearing from the shadows.

"It's nothing."

--

The wait was excruciating. Riku paced around the large, square room, fidgeting with anticipation. Roxas was still firmly holding onto Axel's large hand, his tiny fingers clenching painfully.

Axel didn't mind.

The doctors explained beforehand the risks of the surgery and stated the possibility that Sora may never be able to walk, talk or even move if anything happened during the procedure. Neither Riku nor Roxas cared about the risks, each just wanting their old Sora back. Axel sat by, trying to prepare himself for the worst of what Roxas would feel if something did go wrong. And the odds were against the boy.

Axel was glad that they were the only ones in the waiting room. He felt that Roxas needed to be near him more now than ever before.

--

"It's been hours! How long does it take to get out a tainted hunk of flesh?"

"Sir, it's a lot more complicated than that! He's almost finished, though. There were a few complications, but we expect he'll be out soon."

"He had better be. And what type of complications?"

--

Roxas had calmed considerably with the hours of waiting. Riku had become too exhausted to pace any further and had collapsed in a padded, plastic chair, nodding off into sleep. Axel was away getting coffee for the three of them. That left the blonde the only one in the waiting room. He vaguely wondered why no one else had joined them, but didn't voice his question. What was the importance of it? The silence of the bland room left him to think.

He was out of a job, which meant he had more time to spend with his brother. And Axel. Axel. If it wasn't for him, the blonde would have given up hope and Sora would have ended up dying. He would never have had enough money to save the boy if he hadn't told Axel. If he hadn't charmed Axel.

Is that what he had done? Was the only reason his brother was getting his surgery because he _conned_ a friend into lending him all that money? Wasn't it unfair that Axel _loved_ him? _Him_! Not any one else. Just _him._ But, he didn't feel the same. He didn't, did he?

He felt something slip down his cheek and just as quickly be wiped away by a warm, tender, loving hand. For an instant, he pictured himself ten years younger, cuddling closer to a woman who loved him with all her might, wiping away his tears in the middle of the night after he had awoken from a horrid nightmare. He wanted so badly to cry out to her, tell her to come back, that he missed her. But the woman shifted slowly into a boy, a friend, a flare of red spikes, looking on with worry as he wiped away the tears of confusion.

"Mom?"

Still, he heard himself ask so… _hopefully_ for the woman that had been ripped from him.

"Rox, what's the matter, bud?"

The blonde nuzzled into the warm embrace, letting more tears flow from his cerulean orbs, surely just being even more of a tease for the redhead. That's all he was, wasn't he? A tease? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that were true.

--

"A few more complications. But, he should be out soon."

--

The nurse came out to the waiting room a few minutes before Sora was to be taken up to his room, the surgery complete. Only time would tell if the results were the ones craved for. Axel followed a bit behind Riku and Roxas, feeling just the slightest bit out of place. These two boys, one he cared very much for, the other he would prefer to keep his distance, walking down the clean halls that smelled of disinfectant to the room of one that they both loved with more than they could believe. The redhead hadn't even met the real Sora. He just had come in contact with an unconscious patient. So he held back.

--

Frail was the motionless boy in the bed. He made not a sound but the beeping of the monitor and the sounds of the breathing machine. Riku slept with his hand in Sora's while Roxas was curled on a not-so-comfortable padded chair that looked out of a window. Axel went home at night, coming back every morning with a coffee and a homemade breakfast for the two waiting boys. Both Roxas and Axel skipped out on school for a few days.

--

"Axel, can you come with me for a minute. I need to talk to you."

The redhead raised an eyebrow while the blonde beside him stood, escaping from the room that still held his brother's unconscious form, even three days later. Axel followed the blonde to the other end of the hallway.

"Rox?"

"Axel, please. Just... wait."

So he waited. And waited. He was almost ready to stop waiting and ask the boy what he held on his mind before those oceans swallowed him whole, right there in the middle of the hall. The world could be read in those eyes. Pain, hurt, confusion, longing, love, compassion, hatred. Everything. It stole the breath from Axel's lungs.

"Axel ... I have to talk to you."

The redhead snapped back into reality with the stony voice the blonde used. So cold, so unlike his usual.

"Go ahead."

"W-What we did at the club ... I mean, it was only a few times. And it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it. I don't want to go through that again. Why? Why did you let me make such a fool out of myself if you knew it was me?!"

"Rox ... Y-You didn't make a fool out of yourself._ I _don't believe you did anyways." Axel ignored the first half of what Roxas had told him, trying his hardest to keep the pain each word had struck in him from his voice.

"You let me ... do those things to you. You held me, I held you. We are _friends_, Axel. _Best _friends. Not... _lovers_." The blonde almost spit the last word.

"I ... Rox ... I ... I know we are ... friends, but ... what I said ... it wasn't a lie, you know, Roxas." He threw his eyes to the tiled floor, freshly waxed. He traced the designs with glistening emerald orbs, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath shallow, trying to pick out anything Roxas might say, even if it meant his heart would shatter.

"Stop saying my name. Please." Roxas, too, sent his gaze to the tiles as he searched for the right words, the words he wanted, craved to say. "You said a lot of things."

"But, I'm sure you know what thing I mean, _Rox_."

A flinch. "I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Roxas, for heaven's sake, _I love you, _okay! I wasn't lying. I wouldn't. Not about something like that."

"Well, _Axel_, why? Why do you _love_ me? We're just friends. Is that why you paid up? Because you _love_ me?"

"I would stop the world for you."

Both boys caught how stupid, cliché, sweet, caring, loving that one line was. The redhead almost felt himself falter. Where had that come from? But, wasn't it the truth? He definitely felt that way. "I love you. I would do anything for you. I didn't tell you I knew who you were because I thought that it would ruin my chances to ever be with you! I was happy. I was happy just to have a 'fake' Roxas because I could pretend that there was no makeup and it was really you. It was really just you sitting there with me, eating, talking, laying, holding, touching. Rox, I _wanted_ it to be you. I didn't know if it really was you or just ... my imagination. Luxord turned into you when I was with him." His chest was heaving as though he had just run a marathon.

Roxas was unbelieving. He gazed at Axel, wondering if his words were to be trusted. "You're my best friend."

"I want to be more."

"Will you ever go back to the club?"

"Not if ... not if I can have you. If I had you, there would be no reason to."

"What would I be?"

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause before the blonde continued. "Would I still just be your little whore?"

"No. No. I would be the best that I could be to keep you happy. Rox, I wouldn't do a thing to you if you wanted me to stay away. I would never force you to do a thing. I would be happy just to have you sitting beside me."

"So ... where do we stand now?"

"Well, I'm guessing I'm stuck loving you while you love no one but your brother who might have been screwed over by the surgery that the one that loves you paid for."

A sharp slap resounded through the quiet place. "Don't you dare say that! Sora's better! There's no more cancer! He has to be fine. Axel, he has to be fine!"

Emerald orbs grew wide in panic, still slightly shocked by the slap. "Roxas, no. No! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! Roxas, I'm ... please. He's fine. He'll wake up. He will."

"Yeah. He better."

Roxas' voice was less than a whisper. Axel put his arm over the shoulder of the blonde, praying the boy wouldn't just shrug him off. A loud piercing noise ripped through the semi-silence that had followed the argument. A scream, a cry, more screaming. Nurses, rushing to a room. A silver-haired teen clutching the doorframe.

"_Roxas! Come quick! Something's wrong with Sora!_" Riku screamed, his voice shrill and his eyes watering. The blonde tore away from his best friend.

"Sora!"

--

"He's still alive, but it doesn't seem like he'll be waking up from that coma any time soon. He'll be needing to stay on life support."

"Sora.... Is there nothing we can do?"

"I'm afraid not."

Roxas felt more tears leak from his eyes. Axel had gone to get them lunch - even though none of them were in the mood to eat - and Riku was slowly stroking Sora's chocolaty spikes.

"Axel... come back soon."

--

"Sora. Sora, if you can hear me, squeeze my finger, please?" No response. "Sora?" A choked sob. "Sora, do you remember the day we went to the park, just the three of us? Wasn't that such a great day? Roxas made the best peanut butter and banana sandwiches, didn't he? And that bird that came down to say hello. Do you remember him? Wasn't that amazing? He came right up to you and ate from your hand. You wanted to take him home, remember? But Roxas got all grouchy and scared him off because he was jealous. You were mad at him the whole way home. Not even the ice cream made you like him. A whole week you wouldn't talk to him. Do you remember that, Sora? Please, say you do."

--

"Sora, wake up. Please. They say you're going to die, that they will be taking you off of life support soon. They say there is no hope. You can't do that to me. You can't do that to _us!_ What would we do without you? Sora, why won't you wake -"

Riku stopped, feeling something squeeze his finger. It wasn't much but it was something. "Sora?" A harder squeeze. Tears perked at the corners of Riku's eyes. Roxas slept on his claimed chair and Axel was on the floor in front of him, his head laid back, resting next to Roxas' knee as the redhead slept. "Sora? Please." A flicker of the eyes.

"Ehku?"

"_Sora! Sora! Thank god! You're alright! Roxas, get up!"_

The blonde jumped, knocking a startled redhead to be sprawled on the floor. "What?"

"Sora, Sora. C'mon."

"R-Rehku."

"Roxas, he's up."

Giant swimming blue orbs gazed at their brother and their lover for the first time in months. "Sora." Roxas gasped.

"R-Rox... Rox-as."

"Y-You can speak again."

"Riku. Roxas. Riku. Roxas."

The blonde felt someone behind him. Turning to face the beaming redhead, he grabbed his neck, hauling the taller down to crash their lips together.

-

3 months later

-

"Axel! Hands off!"

"But, Rox, you promised!"

"So? Maybe I lied?"

"But you aren't allowed to lie!"

"Okay, fine, Axel, just _one_."

The blonde huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, spatula sticking up near his cheek. The redhead gave a quick peck to his boyfriend's forehead before darting his hand out to grab a steaming brownie cookie. Roxas scowled so Axel gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"I was saving those for Sora, you know."

"I know. I just couldn't resist. You know you have the best cookies this side of the universe!"

Rolling his eyes at the flattery, Roxas shooed Axel away from the delicacies and into the living room, forcing the redhead down on the sofa. Shining emeralds gazed up at blazing oceans, pleading to stay out of any sort of trouble.

"Explain to me why I have to go."

Another roll of eyes. "Axe, we've been through this a million times. It's Sora's birthday. I'm Sora's brother. You're my boyfriend. You have to go because I have to go."

"That's not fair!"

"There'll be more cookies."

Axel sighed, pouting. "Fine. Just so long as he doesn't go all crazy on me again."

"That was just because he found out you helped me with the money for the surgery. You've seen him plenty of times after that and he's never attacked you again."

"Oh, Rox, that's what you think."

"Yeah, that's what I think. Now, stop it. It'll be _fun_."

"Only if I get to play with you when we get back."

Roxas quirked his eyebrow, smirking. "Well, I dunno about that. I don't think we'd be able to have much of a deal there."

"But, Rox-as!"

That smirk grew wider and Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's, causing the redhead to shudder and wrap his arms around his blonde possessively.

"Guess we're gonna be a little late. Can you live with yourself, Rox-as?"

"I'll have to manage."

--

The End

--

I'm so glad that so many of you liked this. And I hope that the sappy ending didn't throw it off. I liked it myself. Any comments, questions, concerns or just feel like telling me how you enjoyed it, I'd be happy! Sorry this is so late. There was an accident and my dog has to get his leg amputated so I've been farely screwed up for the past few days and forgot it was Tuesday. Thanks everyone and I hope you liked it!

I'm leaving my life in your hands. People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, Risking it all in a glance - _As Long As You're With Me_

_Backstreet Boys_

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
